The invention relates to an electrical control unit and an RFID read/write device.
Electrical control units, for example in the form of frequency inverters or servo inverters, normally have to be parameterized when they are commissioned, i.e. application-specific operating parameter values must be assigned to operating parameters and/or program code must be loaded into the control unit. Operating parameters may, for example, be a network address, a maximum deliverable output, switching characteristics, regulating parameters, etc.
The object of the invention is to provide an electrical control unit and an RFID read/write device which enable a simple and reliable setting of operating parameter values and/or the loading of program code, in particular without the need for the control unit to be opened, and which, in particular, enable a setting even if the control unit is not supplied with operating power and/or has a metal housing.
The invention achieves this object by means of an electrical control unit and an RFID read/write device according to embodiments of the invention.
In normal operation, the electrical control unit is supplied with an operating voltage, for example a mains voltage.
The electrical control unit has a non-volatile memory and/or program memory, for example an EEPROM or a flash memory, for storing operating parameter values and/or program code of the control unit.
A control device is furthermore provided, for example in the form of a microprocessor, which is coupled to the memory and controls an operation of the control unit depending on the stored operating parameter values and/or the stored program code as long as the control unit or its control device is supplied with the operating voltage.
The electrical control unit furthermore comprises a passive radio-frequency identification (RFID) transponder, which is similarly coupled to the memory and, regardless of whether the control unit is or is not supplied with the operating voltage, is designed to store operating parameter values transferred from an RFID read/write device and/or program code transferred from the RFID read/write device in the memory and/or to transfer operating parameter values stored in the memory or program code stored in the memory to the RFID read/write device. In particular, the passive radio-frequency identification (RFID) transponder is designed to store the operating parameter values transferred from the RFID read/write device and/or program code transferred from the RFID read/write device in the memory and/or to transfer operating parameter values stored in the memory or program code stored in the memory to the RFID read/write device if the control unit is not supplied with the operating voltage.
A passive RFID transponder is capable of generating its operating power entirely from the field generated by the RFID read/write device. Obviously, the RFID transponder can be supplied additionally from the operating voltage of the control unit.
The non-volatile memory is designed in such a way that access is possible from both the control device and the RFID transponder. The non-volatile memory may, for example, be a dual-port memory. Otherwise, reference is also made in this respect to the relevant technical literature.
The RFID transponder and the RFID read/write device may, for example, communicate with one another via Near Field Communication (NFC). Reference is also made in this respect to the relevant technical literature.
The electrical control unit may furthermore have a housing in which the memory, the control device and the RFID transponder are disposed.
The housing may have a plastic housing part. Along with the plastic housing part, a further metal housing part may be provided, wherein the two housing parts conjointly form a closed housing. Further housing parts may obviously be provided.
A symbol symbolizing to a user the position at which the read/write antenna is to be positioned may be provided on a side of the plastic housing part to be facing a user, i.e. on an outer side of the housing, as a positioning aid for a read/write antenna of the RFID read/write device. The symbol may, for example, symbolize an antenna.
A conventional transponder antenna can be assigned to the transponder or the transponder can be electrically connected to the transponder antenna, wherein the transponder antenna is disposed within the housing as immediately as possible below the symbol so that an operative coupling is provided between the read/write antenna of the RFID read/write device and the transponder antenna.
The housing may alternatively or additionally have an opening (parameterization opening) into which the read/write antenna of the RFID read/write device is insertable in such a way that a data transfer is possible between the RFID read/write device and the RFID transponder. The parameterization opening is provided so that the read/write antenna of the RFID read/write device is inserted into the parameterization opening.
The RFID transponder is supplied with power via the fields generated by the RFID read/write device so that the data and operating parameter values can be transferred and loaded into the memory without the electrical control unit having to be opened or connected to a supply voltage network to provide the operating voltage.
The housing may be a partially metal housing or an entirely metal housing so that an effective screening against interference emissions and interference immissions is provided, wherein a data communication is nevertheless possible between the RFID read/write device and the RFID transponder due to the parameterization opening.
The control unit may have a cover cap which is designed to seal the parameterization opening. The cover cap may be designed to be resealable, for example screwable, so that a multiple closing and opening is possible.
The cover cap may consist of a material that is essentially permeable to magnetic fields, electrical fields and/or electromagnetic fields. In particular, the cover cap is a plastic cover cap.
The cover cap may be designed to seal the parameterization opening in a fluid-tight manner.
The cover cap may have a sack-shaped depression into which the read/write antenna of the RFID read/write device is insertable so that the parameterization opening is, for example, sealed in a fluid-tight manner and a data communication between the RFID read/write device and the RFID transponder is simultaneously possible.
The read/write antenna of the RFID read/write device may be insertable into the parameterization opening of the housing and/or into the sack-shaped depression as far as a, for example mechanically predefined, final position.
The final position may be structurally defined in such a way that a distance between the read/write antenna of the RFID read/write device and a transponder antenna corresponds to a standard distance or lies within a standard distance range which is defined in a corresponding RFID transponder standard so that a standard-compliant power transfer and data transfer from the RFID read/write device to the RFID transponder is possible.
The final position may be predefined by means of shaping of the parameterization opening and/or shaping of the cover cap.
The parameterization opening of the housing may be a conical parameterization opening, wherein a diameter of the conical parameterization opening decreases in the direction of the inside of the housing.
The conical parameterization opening may be a cylindrical-conical parameterization opening.
The control unit may be a frequency inverter or servo inverter.
The RFID read/write device has a read/write antenna which is mechanically dimensioned in such a way that it is insertable into the parameterization opening of the aforementioned control unit, in particular as far as a final position.
The final position may be predefined by means of shaping of the read/write antenna and/or by means of a shoulder of the RFID read/write device following on from the read/write antenna.